paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xeres
Xeres is the main antagonist of the first episode of Blossoming Revenge, He used to be in the Toad Army, But after the death of Elliot in 1954 during the Great Mushroom Kingdom War, Evan every surviving toad soldier Kicked Xeres out as he was indirectly responsible for the death of his father. 20 Years later, He returned to the town of Jerakith, only to be confronted by a goth named Hound, Both had a fight in a town until Toadette threw him onto a tree. He was forced to run away as Travis and Arushi said he is not allowed to set foot in the city. While Evan was training with his friends, they spotted him nearby and ran to a nearby town that was on an ocean but followed the heroes. He later confronted the heroes and almost defeated him, when he was about to Kill Evan, not only he stated that he would kill him, but his loved ones, and to rule the world. Before he could finish, he was shot by Toadette, using a sniper rifle while revealing her long-held secret at the same time. Xeres fell into the ocean, never to be seen again. Appearance Unlike many toads, his head is a dark black, and his spots are green. Personality Pretty much, he used to be a passionate Toad just like Scarlet. But things started changing, when Elliot got into an accident that later cost Xeres' Job as a Crafter. Xeres wanted to watch Elliot die in front of him. That eventually happened in The Great Mushroom/Jerakith Kingdom War, little did the Toad Navy know that he made a plan that would eventually cost Elliot's life. When he was found responsible, he was kicked out of the allied Toads & Jerakith Soldiers, marking his aggressive and ruthless nature. Biography Xeres was born a year before Del Varik, possibly having a relationship at a young age, but it was never confirmed, even from the Toad Navy. It's actually very odd, but he was also born to Elliot & Arushi as a toad, just like Scarlet. As he was growing up, Xeres eventually got a job with Elliot, which was Crafting. His mother, Arushi, looked after Evan, while she was training him with a training sword. As the years passed, Xeres had a good relationship with Elliot, until one day... An accident happened, Elliot caused it. But unfortunately, Xeres was fired from the job despite Elliot's pleas that it was him. This made him turn on Elliot, but not before killing all the workers in the Crafter's area. He eventually was able to join The Toad Navy & Jerakith Soldiers without his crime record being seen, though it was later exposed shortly after The Great Mushroom/Jerakith Kingdom War. Little did they know that Xeres' plan would actually cost Elliot's life. Shortly after mourning Elliot's loss, he expressed no regret on his death to the fact he wanted revenge. This angered Evan, the Toad Navy, & The Jerakith Soldiers, and was eventually kicked out. Documentaries of Xeres' plan was eventually found, and was later exposed to the public. Weaponry *Eclipse Harmonia: Xeres uses this sword in combat to fight enemies. It can be used to cut apart hard substances, but this sword is more than a cosmetic, it is capable of wounding an enemy if it lands. This weapon was later given to Evan after Xeres died. Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Characters